1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a print device capable of executing a print operation by sending and receiving data with a memory means.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a page printer capable of printing using various styles of type by sending and receiving data and that has a hard disk for storing a plurality of fonts. The page printer reads the desired font data from the hard disk according to an input data from a host computer and executes a print operation. The maintenance of the hard disk, for example, an initialization and a recovery, is executed upon receipt of a command from the host computer as well as upon registration processing of the font data.
However, according to the above.-described printer, the hard disk cannot be maintained until the host computer is connected and is in the power-on state. Further, the host computer has a complicated operational mode because the host computer is used for not only maintenance of the hard disk but also various other functions. Therefore, there is a problem that it is troublesome for an user to execute the maintenance of the hard disk using the host computer.